


Добрый знак

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: У Зигфрида Кирхайса есть тайна. которой он не может поделиться даже с лучшим другом. Или ему так только кажется?





	1. Добрый знак

В соседний дом новые хозяева переехали в начале лета. До этого он долго стоял пустым, и, глядя на него из окна своей комнаты, Зигфрид часто гадал, будет ли он когда-нибудь жилым или нет. Конечно, ему хотелось, чтобы там поселилась какая-то семья с детьми, чтобы они могли вместе играть, вместе бегать до школы. И вот семья появилась. Только теперь Зигфрид был слишком взрослым для игр, да и школу должен был скоро сменить, и вообще уехать далеко на север.

Почему всегда то, чего так долго ждешь, случается, только когда оно уже не нужно?

Зигфрид размышлял об этом и о том, как несправедлива жизнь, глядя, как грузчики заносят коробки с вещами в мгновенно оживший дом.

Самих хозяев видно не было. Зигфрид с любопытство заглядывал через забор, не думая, что это неприлично, и резко отпрянул, когда с другой стороны вдруг появился мальчик — так неожиданно, будто вырос из-под земли.

— Привет, — сказал мальчик, глядя на него во все глаза.

Зигфрид никогда прежде не встречал столь красивых людей. Золотистые, чуть вьющиеся локоны обрамляли идеальное, словно фарфоровое лицо. Тонкий, изящный, мальчик напоминал куклу, но голубые глаза на его лице горели таким огнем, что сразу становилось ясно: он далеко не пай-мальчик.

— Подсматриваешь? — спросил он, чуть склонив голову набок.

Зигфрид не знал, что ответить, он смотрел, словно завороженный, на своего нового соседа и не чувствовал земли под ногами.

— Я — Райнхард фон Мюзель, — мальчик протянул руку через забор.

— З-зигфрид Кирхайс, — запинаясь произнес Зигфрид, впечатленный таким формальным приветствием, и пожал руку Райнхарда.

Она была мягкая и теплая, и он не сразу смог ее отпустить.

— Какое банальное имя, — наморщил нос Райнхард, но не успел Зигфрид даже обидеться, как он закончил: — но фамилия очень красивая! Я буду звать тебя Кирхайс.

С этого момента и на всю оставшуюся жизнь Зигфрид стал Кирхайсом.

Позже Кирхайс познакомился и с сестрой Райнхарда — Аннерозе, которая была так же красива, как ее брат, и с их отцом. Тот оказался мрачным и нелюдимым, и совсем не похожим на своих солнечных прекрасных детей. Матери у них не было — и Кирхайс не решился спрашивать. Понятно же, что просто так никто не остается без мамы...

Кирхайс теперь целыми днями пропадал у Мюзелей. Его родители ворчали, но не сильно — они тоже радовались, что у их сына наконец-то появились друзья. С Райнхардом было невероятно весело и драться на деревянных мечах, и строить дом на дереве, и просто гулять по окрестностям, а Аннерозе пекла такие вкусные пироги, что Кирхайс ел один кусок за другим и никак не мог остановиться.

Только одно огорчало Кирхайса: совершенно бешеный нрав Райнхарда, из-за которого он не мог общаться с другими детьми. Многие невзлюбили его из-за этого, и однажды мальчик, старше их на год, подкараулил Райнхарда, когда тот был один. Наверное, он хотел преподать Райнхарду урок, задав хорошую взбучку, но вышло иначе. Когда Кирхайс нашел их, Райнхард колотил скорчившегося на земле мальчика камнем по голове, и даже Кирхайсу оказалось непросто его оттащить. Мальчик немедленно подскочил на ноги и побежал прочь. Райнхард порывался броситься следом, но Кирхайс держал его крепко.

С разметавшимися волосами и горящими глазами Райнхард был ослепителен, но когда Кирхайс обратил его внимание на пятна крови, испачкавшие его одежду, Райнхард посмотрел на него с ужасом, от боевого азарта моментально не осталось и следа.

— Аннерозе так расстроится! — сказал Райнхард абсолютно потерянным голосом.

Немного посовещавшись, они нашли выход и вместе залезли в фонтан прямо в одежде. Холодная вода быстро смыла кровь, а признаться в такой проделке было намного проще. Аннерозе только смеялась, качала головой и сварила им невероятно вкусный горячий шоколад. Тот вечер, когда они с Райнхардом сидели, завернувшись в один плед, и пили шоколад из круглых пузатых чашек, стал одним из лучших в жизни Кирхайса.

С Райнхардом он делился абсолютно всем и не представлял, как он мог раньше жить без того, чтобы рассказывать ему обо всех своих мыслях. Райнхард очень внимательно слушал, смотрел льдисто-голубыми глазами, накручивая на палец непокорную прядь. Он всегда умел посмотреть на вещи под совершенно неожиданным углом, и Кирхайс неизменно поражался этому.

Но было и то, о чем он не мог рассказать даже Райнхарду — потому что ему строго запретили. Тайна мучила Кирхайса не только из-за того, что он не хотел иметь никаких секретов от Райнхарда, но и потому, что она была той причиной, по которой они не смогут ходить в одну школу, не смогут проводить время вместе после того, как закончится лето.

И все же однажды Кирхайс решился заговорить, надеясь, что если не будет упоминать о главном — то ничего страшного не случится.

— Жаль, что я с этого года перехожу в другую школу, — сказал он, — и мы не сможем учиться вместе.

Они с Райнхардом сидели на деревянных мостках и болтали босыми ногами в воде.

— О, — ответил Райнхард, не глядя на него. — Это ничего. Я тоже буду учиться в другом месте.

Кирхайсу немедленно стало легче. Выходит, он не оставит Райнхарда здесь одного, они просто разойдутся по разным местам.

— Где ты будешь учиться? — спросил Райнхард.

Кирхайс помедлил, прежде чем дать ответ, но потом решил, что Райнхард все равно не поймет, так что можно и назвать школу.

— В Хогвартсе, это на севере.

Райнхард неожиданно вскинулся, посмотрел на Кирхайса округлившимися глазами.

— Ты тоже волшебник?!

Брызги, которые он поднял ногами, зависли в воздухе, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, и осыпались вниз только спустя несколько минут.

Оказалось, что Мюзели — один из старинных магических родов, Аннерозе уже давно учится в Хогвартсе, и Райнхард, конечно, тоже туда пойдет.

— Так вот почему у нее все получается таким вкусным! — воскликнул Кирхайс, узнав об этом.

— Нет, — очень серьезно покачал головой Райнхард, — сестра никогда не использует магию при готовке, она считает, что вкусно получается, только если делать своими руками.

С этого момента они с Райнхардом только и говорили, что о Хогвартсе, о магии, о том, как они будут учиться вместе. Печаль от предстоящей разлуки сменилась предвкушением, и Кирхайс не мог дождаться, когда же они наконец отправятся в Хогвартс.

Конечно, им предстояло еще одно важное дело: купить все необходимое для учебы. Родители Кирхайса откладывали это на потом, видимо оттягивая, насколько возможно, столкновение с магией лицом к лицу. И когда Аннерозе предложила взять Кирхайса с собой — они очень обрадовались. Как и сам Кирхайс — с друзьями было намного интереснее!

Косой переулок, хитро спрятанный в самом сердце города, оказался действительно волшебным местом! Кирхайс вертел головой, оглядываясь по сторонам, и едва ли помнил о том, что им нужно купить. Хорошо, что с ними была Аннерозе! Под ее руководством они переходили из одного места в другое: сначала в банк, чтобы Кирхайс мог обменять деньги, потом за учебниками, потом в лавку с волшебными палочками...

Последний магазин, в который они зашли, был с животными — Аннерозе предложила Кирхайсу выбрать какого-нибудь питомца. Но пока он разглядывал сов самых разных мастей и меланхоличных жаб, Райнхард застыл перед клеткой с белоснежной совой. Продавец, почуяв его интерес, тут же закрутился рядом.

— Это полярная сова, — сказал он, — очень умная и красивая. Ее зовут Брунгильда.

Продавец открыл дверцу, и сова деликатно перебралась с жердочки на руку Райнхарда. Она зажмурилась от удовольствия, когда Райнхард погладил перышки на ее грудке, — было ясно, что это любовь с первого взгляда.

— Прости, Райнхард, — с сожалением произнесла Аннерозе, открыв и закрыв кошелек. — У нас совсем не осталось денег.

Продавец мгновенно потерял интерес, нахмурился и потребовал, чтобы Райнхард вернул сову на место. С тяжелым вздохом Райнхард поднес ее к клетке, но сова, кажется, тоже не хотела с ним расставаться. Она переступила лапами и тихонько ухнула.

Кирхайс быстро пересчитал монеты, лежавшие у него в кармане. Родители выдали ему крупную сумму и велели ни в чем себе не отказывать — монет было намного больше, чем нужно было отдать за сову.

Отсчитав нужное количество, Кирхайс положил моменты на прилавок.

— Она твоя, — сказал он Райнхарду.

Райнхард не сразу сумел поверить.

— Не стоило, — смущенно пробормотал он, не переставая, впрочем, гладить Брунгильду по мягким перьям, — это же дорого...

Кирхайс помотал головой, не зная, как объяснить: он бы вообще все деньги отдал, лишь бы видеть на лице у Райнхарда это мягкое счастливое выражение, которое появлялось, когда он смотрел на Брунгильду.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал Райнхард, посмотрев на него с точно таким же выражением, и Кирхайс снова, как в их первую встречу, почувствовал, что земля уходит у него из-под ног.

— А себе ты никого не хочешь взять? — словно издалека донесся до него слова Аннерозе.

— Нет, — ответил Кирхайс, надеясь, что голос звучит нормально.

Ему и в самом деле никто не приглянулся.

— Ничего, — радостно заверил его Райнхард, — Брунгильда будет носить твои письма, да, Брунгильда?

И Кирхайс мог поклясться, что сова согласно ухнула в ответ.

Несмотря на то что Кирхайс с нетерпением предвкушал тот день, когда они с Райнхардом отправятся в Хогвартс, утром перед отъездом ему стало не по себе. Все же ему предстояло полностью изменить свою жизнь, покинуть родителей, впереди ждала полная неизвестность.

Платформа 9 ¾ совершенно ошеломила Кирхайса. Повсюду были люди с тележками, гружеными чемоданами, они говорили, кричали, торопились, ухали в клетках совы, резко гудел поезд. Родители Кирхайса тоже совершенно растерялись, и, если бы не Аннерозе, рассудительная и сосредоточенная, они наверняка не смогли бы даже пройти на платформу. Аннерозе крепко держала Райнхарда за руку — а он Кирхайса, — толкала тяжелую тележку и объясняла все мягко и уверенно. Она была островком спокойствия в этом незнакомом суетливом мире.

Аннерозе помогла Кирхайсу с Райнхардом найти свободное купе и разместить вещи, а потом ушла.

— Разве Аннерозе не поедет с нами? — моментально встревожившись, спросил Кирхайс.

— Нет, — покачал головой Райнхард. — Ее назначили старостой факультета, у них свое купе.

В голосе его звучала неприкрытая гордость.

Вскоре поезд тронулся, Кирхайс в последний раз помахал родителям, глядя на то, как быстро удаляется платформа. Он надеялся, что они так и останутся вдвоем с Райнхардом, но спустя некоторое время в дверь постучали и со словами «здесь свободно?» в купе протиснулись двое: мальчик, который напыщенно представился как Исаак-Ферднанд, и девочка по имени Эльке. Как и Райнхард, они были потомственными волшебниками, и между всеми троими вскоре завязался оживленный разговор на такие темы, о который Кирхайс слышал впервые в жизни. Он неожиданно почувствовал себя лишним, даже Райнхард, казалось, совершенно забыл о его существовании.

— А вы на какой факультет хотите попасть? — неожиданно спросил Исаак-Ферднанд и сам же ответил невероятно торжественно: — Я — на Гриффиндор.

По губам Райнхарда скользнула мимолетная улыбка, увидев которую, Кирхайс мгновенно понял: его друг невысокого мнения о Гриффиндоре.

— На Слизерин, — ответил Райнхард так, словно бросал вызов.

У Исаак-Ферднанда стало очень глупое и растерянное лицо, а Эльке просто охнула, прижав ладошку к губам.

— Но ведь там учились все злые волшебники, — сказала она.

— Ну и что, — пожал плечами Райнхард. — Это всего лишь инструмент. Ты же не перестанешь пользоваться огнем только потому, что иногда возникают пожары? Главное, на Слизерине учат достигать своих целей — а это то, что мне нужно.

Его речь явно произвела впечатление на их спутников.

— А у тебя есть особая цель? — потрясенно спросил Исаак-Ферднанд.

— Да, — кивнул Райнхард. — Я мечтаю о мире, где нам не нужно будет прятаться от магглов.

Если бы Кирхайс был хоть немного знаком с историей магического мира, он бы знал, что именно с таких слов начинались самые страшные войны между волшебниками.

Но ему еще только предстояло это выяснить.

В Хогвартс они прибыли уже после наступления темноты. Величественный замок, возвышающийся над озером и отражающийся в нем мириадами огней, произвел неизгладимое впечатление на Кирхайса. Впрочем, кажется, как и на всех первокурсников. Они молчали, сидя в лодках, и только смотрели на вырастающую перед ними громаду. Райнхард был потрясен не меньше остальных, он прижался плечом к Кирхайсу и молчал. Честно говоря, взглянув один раз на его лицо, Кирхайс уже не смог оторваться — это было не менее прекрасное зрелище, чем встречавший их Хогвартс.

О том, как будет проводится распределение, Райнхард уже успел рассказать Кирхайсу, и тот знал, что его ждет. И все же когда прозвучало его имя, он понял, что не готов. На подгибающихся ногах он прошел к табурету, забрался на него и через мгновение его головы коснулась мягкая ткань.

— Хаффлпафф! — выкрикнула шляпа.

Судьба Кирхайса была решена. Он слез с табурета и прошел в сторону того из столов, откуда раздавались аплодисменты. Все было как в тумане — в этот миг Кирхайс потерял надежду учиться вместе с Райнхардом. Он уже понимал, какое значение имеет факультет и что их дружбе, похоже, все-таки пришел конец.

Кирхайс сел на лавку, кивая в ответ на поздравления, но в глазах у него стояли слезы.

Он даже не услышал, на какие факультеты распределили следующих двоих детей, и очнулся, только когда прозвучало имя Райнхарда фон Мюзеля.

Райнхард уверенным шагом прошел к табурету, сел, старая шляпа скрыла сияющие золотом волосы. Кирхайс видел, что его друг зажмурился и шепчет что-то, но не мог понять что. Шляпа молчала довольно долго, а потом обреченно выдавила: «Хаффлпафф».

Кирхайс не смог сдержать радостного возгласа и зааплодировал вместе с остальными. Но пока Райнхард шел, победно улыбаясь, к факультетскому столу, Кирхайс вспомнил, что мечты его были совсем другими.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Кирхайс, когда Райнхард сел рядом.

— А, ерунда, — легкомысленно отозвался Райнхард.

А потом он наклонился ближе и прошептал:

— Я сам попросил шляпу распределить меня на один факультет с тобой. Еле уломал!

— Но ты же хотел на Слизерин, — растерялся Кирхайс.

Райнхард только пожал плечами.

— Какая разница. Есть вещи и поважнее факультета.

Глядя в его сияющие глаза, Кирхайс только и смог, что кивнуть в ответ.

Для него самого в мире не было вещи важнее, чем быть рядом с Райнхардом: сегодня, завтра и всегда.

Впереди их ждали великие свершения.


	2. Ты уверен, мальчик?

Райнхард всегда знал, что он хочет учится на Слизерине. Он был уверен: это то, что ему нужно, то, для чего он имеет все необходимые качества, и ничто ему не сможет помешать.

Он был абсолютно в этом уверен ровно до того момента, как, коснувшись огненно-рыжей головы Зигфрида Кирхайса, распределяющая шляпа выкрикнула: «Хаффлпафф!».

Время на мгновение остановилось, а потом понеслось вскачь. Райнхард понимал, что решать надо быстро. Впрочем, что тут было решать? Райнхард был способен на все, пока рядом с ним Кирхайс, а без него... «Что станет со мной, если его не будет рядом?» — думал Райнхард, и ответ его ужасал.

Ну а кроме того, неужели Райнхард, отучившись на Хаффлпаффе, не сможет воплотить свою мечту? Неужели столь незначительная деталь станет непреодолимым препятствием? Вот уж нет!

Так что, когда прозвучало его имя, у Райнхарда уже был план.

Он прошел к высокому табурету, сел на него и, едва почувствовав прикосновение к волосам, громко подумал: «Хаффлпафф!».

— С-с-с... — прошипела шляпа, замолчала и переспросила. — Что?

— Хаффлпафф! — повторил Райнхард.

Шляпа озадачилась. Райнхард кожей головы чувствовал исходящее от нее недоумение.

— Ты уверен, мальчик? — осторожно спросила Шляпа.

— Да, — подтвердил Райнхард. — Хаффлпафф.

— Но ведь ты до мозга костей слизеринец! В тебе нет ничего от хаффлпаффцев! — возмутилась Шляпа. — И ты хочешь на Слизерин!

— Нет, — запротестовал Райнхард, — я хочу учиться вместе с моим другом!

— Ах вот оно что... — протянула Шляпа. — Что ж, верность друзьям — это вполне по-хаффлпаффски...

И в тот же миг она огласила свое решение.

Спрыгнув с табурета, Райнхард направился к столам своего факультета. Он чувствовал себя так, словно одержал одну из первых побед.


	3. Наша новая знаменитость

— Я могу научить вас, как разлить по флаконам известность, как сварить триумф, как заткнуть пробкой смерть...

Произнося намертво въевшиеся в память слова, Оберштайн скользил взглядом по лицам учеников. Эта речь, неизменная из года в год, всегда помогала понять, кто из новичков увлечется зельеварением, а кто останется глух к его зову. Вот эта девочка, которая смотрит, едва не открыв рот, скорее всего начнет учиться с интересом, дальше главное — не дать ему угаснуть. А вот этот мальчик, со съехавшим набок галстуком, который смотрит перед собой остекленелым взглядом, наверняка взорвет не один котел. А вот этот... Оберштайн глубоко вздохнул.

— Мюзель!

Золотоволосый мальчик с недоумением поднял голову, отрываясь от тетради, в которой он быстро что-то писал, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на преподавателя.

— Наша новая знаменитость, — усмехнулся Оберштайн.

Мальчик и вправду уже успел прославиться как своим невероятным магическим даром, так и дурным нравом, благодаря которому Хаффлпафф терял ежедневно столько же баллов, сколько получал за его успехи в учебе.

— Что получится, если я смешаю измельченный корень асфоделя с настойкой полыни?

Райнхард на мгновение нахмурился, удивленный вопросом, а потом ответил, звонко и четко:

— Напиток живой смерти.

Рыжеволосый мальчик, сидевший рядом с ним, явственно вздрогнул.

— В чем разница, — продолжил Оберштайн, — между волчьей отравой и клобуком монаха?

— Это одно и то же растение, — ответил Райнхард, ни секунды не колеблясь.

Похоже, он успел неплохо проштудировать учебники.

— Если я попрошу вас принести мне безоаровый камень, где вы будете его искать?

По губам Райнхарда скользнула улыбка.

— Безоар извлекают из желудка козы, сэр, — ответил он, — но если вы попросите меня принести его, я лучше поищу на полках шкафа с ингредиентами для зелий.

Смех прокатился по классу.

— Неплохо, — вынужден был признать Оберштайн. — Я записываю на счет Хаффлпаффа один балл за ваши ответы.

Он помолчал, а потом не без удовольствия добавил:

— И снимаю один за вашу наглость.

Льдисто-голубые глаза Райнхарда сверкнули гневом, но он промолчал. Не иначе как потому, что его сосед предусмотрительно наступил ему на ногу.

***

— Невыносимый, самовлюбленный, жадный до славы и внимания, нахальный... — Оберштайн сделал глоток из стакана, который подал ему Фернер, и замолчал, хотя ему было еще что сказать про нового ученика.

— Полно, — усмехнулся Фернер, — вот увидите, вы еще пожалеете со временем, что он учится не на вашем факультете.

Фернер ошибался: Оберштайн уже об этом жалел. Мальчик был создан для Слизерина, при правильной огранке он превратился бы в настоящее сокровище. Как его вообще занесло на Хаффлпафф?! Оберштайн точно знал, что осознание упущенных возможностей отныне будет терзать его каждый раз при встрече с Райнхардом фон Мюзелем.

Чего он не знал, так это того, что на последнем курсе Райнхард придет к нему однажды вечером и, после обмена ничего не значащими репликами, спросит, теребя медальон на груди:

— Что вы знаете о хоркруксах?

Когда прозвучало это слово, в комнате стало ощутимо темнее. Оберштайн побарабанил пальцами по столу, собираясь с мыслями.

— Я знаю о них достаточно, — наконец произнес он, — чтобы рекомендовать вам более никогда не интересоваться этой темой.

— Вы не понимаете.

Райнхард помолчал, а потом снял с шеи медальон, любовно погладил его большим пальцем.

— Помните моего друга? — спросил он.

Оберштайн помнил. Рыжеволосый мальчик все время маячил рядом с Райнхардом, все время был в его тени, но в учебе даже превосходил его. Спокойный и сдержанный, он удерживал Райнхарда от неприятностей, часто выступая щитом между ним и преподавателями. И точно так же живым щитом он встал между Райнхардом и смертельным проклятьем, когда на школу напали темные волшебники.

Щелчок — и медальон раскрылся, демонстрируя лежащий внутри огненно-рыжий локон.

— Я подумал, — тихо произнес Райнхард, — что если часть расщепленной души можно вложить в предмет, то то же самое можно проделать и с целой душой. Я едва успел.

Медальон захлопнулся, Райнхард надел его обратно. Он ждал.

— Выходит, вы и сами все прекрасно знаете, — медленно проговорил Оберштайн.

— Нет, — Райнхард покачал головой. — Я не знаю, как вернуть душе тело.

В повисшей тишине отчетливо тикали часы.

— Боюсь, известные мне способы вам не подойдут, — сказал Оберштайн после долгого раздумья. — Это все очень темная магия: кровь единорога, плоть слуги, кость отца...

Помедлив, Райнхард кивнул.

— Кирхайс бы на такое не согласился.

Очевидно, у самого Райнхарда никаких возражений бы не возникло.

— Я поищу, что еще можно сделать, — пообещал Оберштайн. — У меня неплохая библиотека.

— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Райнхард.

— Обещайте ничего не предпринимать, не посоветовавшись со мной, — негромко сказал Оберштайн, когда Райнхард уже стоял на пороге, намереваясь уйти.

— Хорошо.

Райнхард кивнул, но Оберштайн ни на секунду ему не поверил.

И правильно: некоторое время спустя Райнхард попытался воскресить своего друга, отдав ему половину собственной плоти и крови, и едва не умер сам. Их с Кирхайсом спасло лишь то, что, не доверяя Райнхарду, Оберштайн отслеживал каждый его шаг. И что у него была не только неплохая библиотека, но и самые настоящие слезы феникса.


End file.
